therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizardfolk
Lizardfolk are a large, scaly, humanoid race that are mostly found in unpopulated forest areas. Lizardfolk are separated into different tribes throughout Kelmarth depending on their location and scale color. They are generally very hostile and savage, and don't get along well with other races. General Information Lizardfolk grow to between 6 and 7 feet tall, and weigh between 200 and 250 pounds. Their scales range in color and each color has a name and tribe. Their thickly muscled tails run from 3 to 4 feet long. Most non-lizardfolk have a very hard time telling the difference between males and females, but the lizardfolk have no such troubles, of course. Lizardfolk generally have no interest in money or jewels. They also do not have interest in information knowledge if it's not practically useful. They largely value things based on whether or not it's good to eat or to use for labor. If it is, it quickly gets their attention; if not, it's usually ignored. Lizardfolk can often become distracted at the appearance of food, even if they are in combat. They are easier to parley with after a meal, and a hungry lizardfolk is completely obstreperous. Something that is widely done within lizardfolk is that instead or trading with money and treasure, they trade with food and slaves. Lizardfolk can be highly dangerous when provoked. However, they are not inherently evil, they are simply savage and have a hard time fitting in with the civilized world. Those that venture into towns or cities are often alarmed, frightened, or offended by the environment. Few try to adapt, let alone assimilate into Kelmarth societies. Instead, they feel their part is to learn about "softskin" ways and in turn show them how "real people" live. Tribal Lifestyle Lizardfolk usually live in a tribal setting with tribes separated by location and scale colour. Tribes have a chieftain, a battle commander and usually a shaman among other roles. A typical tribe might have 150 lizardfolk, with around 50 male, 50 female, and 50 hatchlings, another might have only 30–60 adults, with half as many hatchlings and one tenth that number in unhatched eggs. Currently, Lizardfolk tribes are scattered among the forest regions of Kelmarth. The Flametongues, Greenborn and Greyscales are the most notable living mostly in the forest areas of Saldun, Carden Maldor, Murshire and Garmutoh. There have been sightings of mixed color tribes however referenced to as 'Freeblood', as well as sightings of blue-colored and even pink-colored tribes. Lizardfolk tribes are patriarchal and leaders hold their positions for their strength and power, although the children of the chieftain are to generally take his place when he dies. Although challenges for leadership are rarely made, anyone in the tribe can try and seize power from the chieftain. This leaves the tribe unorganized and vulnerable until a new leader takes charge or the old leader had reasserted their position. The lizardfolk have no traditions of farming, cultivation, or animal raising, so food is acquired through fishing, hunting, scavenging, or stealing. Those that dwell near other humanoids raid their neighbors for food, supplies, and even slaves. The tribe's survival is its primary, or indeed, only concern. When they feel threatened, or when food shortages leads to starvation, a tribe would do absolutely anything to guarantee its survival, even committing acts others would see as despicable Religion Most lizardfolk worship Semuanya, who focuses solely on the survival and propagation of the lizardfolk species. This religion is maintained by tribal shamans; who bestow Semuanya's blessings on the lizardfolk people whenever required. Although they have no shrines or temples, nor even regular ceremonies, lizardfolk are very proud of their religious traditions and their deity, whole-heartedly believing she is the only true god. However, Semuanya is an uncaring and unfeeling god who dismisses the suffering of his followers, expecting them to take care of themselves. Thanks to Semuanya's close links to nature, and because lizardfolk are naturally close to the land, ready to take what it gives them, many lizardfolk have no problem shifting to worshiping nature itself. Traditions & Rituals When a member of the tribe passes away, they are eaten by the others in a ceremonial wake. In this way, their body becomes part of the tribe again, as their soul continues on to The Great Bog. Lizardfolk mate with any available lizardfolk of their tribe every year in Early Summer and don't mate for life. Every full-moon lizardfolk usually chant guttural praises in Semuanya's name and fast for that night. Lizardfolk Subspecies * Flametongues * Greyscales * Greenborn * Freeblood Category:Lizardfolk Category:Race